The present invention relates to a multi-imaging apparatus for photographing, on a multi-image film, a group of images derived from data collected by a medical diagnostic system such as a CT (Computerized Tomographic) scanning apparatus.
Generally, a group of images obtained from a CT scanning apparatus, e.g., a number of tomographic images of sections or "slices" of a patient, are photographed and arranged in imaging or slicing order on a multi-image film so that the slice images can be observed at the same time. For preparing such a multi-image film, it is current practice for the operator to display images to be photographed, successively on a monitor, then to set monitoring conditions such as window level/width for each frame or image, and subsequently to photograph the image with a multiformat camera.
The conventional process of preparing multi-image films is however disadvantageous in that the operation is very complex and inefficient especially when photographing one multi-image format on a plurality of films since each image must be specified and photographing conditions must be set for each image in the same manner for second, third and any successive films as done for the first film.